


Ninja Hero A7

by TrynaFindMyIdentity



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cosplay, Fanfiction, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaFindMyIdentity/pseuds/TrynaFindMyIdentity
Summary: Sasuke and Deku are nerds. The men they're in love with, they see as naughty villains in their fantasies.  DekuXBaku, SasuNaru, AU, plot attempt, Cosplay, Role-play, Lovers.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, DekuBaku - Relationship, SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Our Hero

Sooo…. I read a manga... Erhm! It was totally not an adult manga… Anyway, in that PG manga… Kacchan kept calling Deku a nerd… And I thought…

_Sasuke._

Sasuke makes a cute nerd actually. So here we are.

* * *

"Red."

"Huh?" Sasuke Uchiha looked up from his page he was working on at his desk. He sat before the open window in their dorm. Yes, 'their' dorm. Deku, or Izuku Midoriya, is his best friend since middle school who looked like he was still in high school for some reason. Heck, he couldn't talk. He wasn't as muscular as he was actually. Average at best. They didn't bond over exercise however. Their friendship stemmed from comics and martial arts films. "You want to add red to his outfit? But there's already green and black. Where would the red go?"

"On the cross belt over his chest…" Deku colored it in, mumbling in a dream like trance with those adorable freckles scrunching up while he grinned. Kacchan has a nice chest. "And some on his arm sleeves too that turn into finger-less gloves." He fawned over the sight at his desk, feet just barely touching the floor while he kicked them back and forth. There were action figures of his favorite heroes littering his work area.

His roommate had samurai and ninja art on his side that stretched to the walls in posters. The raven smirked and looked down at his page where his villain, a dastardly sexy blond who could talk the world into submission, was dressed in an oddly colored outfit as well. "Hm, not bad. I'll stick with orange and black." He finished the outline first, making sure to leave that orange cape with black flames open to reveal the tight fishnet shirt underneath. He also gave the tan one very exotic whisker marks on his face like he had in real life. His pants? Fitting black ankle bands. The right leg had a bandage strap there with a kunai pocket. "I don't think I'm going to give him a mask. He's too fearless."

"Kacchan won't care either way. He thinks he looks cool in anything." And does. He's so damn beautiful. Deku saw stars when drawing his crush's adorable mask that added a flair and seductiveness to this explosive mad man.

" _You_ think he looks cool in anything. I was speaking public wise." Sasuke flipped the rough sketch under a fresh piece of paper to trace and refine. "Like, Naruto won't care who knows who he is."

"So won't Kacchan- Oh! We should use their villain names! Did you pick one?!" The shorter man of eighteen, spun around in his swivel chair to face his roommate, thrilled to share.

The raven chuckled and clasped his hands together over the desk. "Well… I did."

"Oooohh! Tell me!"

"You first." He was more subtle and tamed than his friend, letting his energy speak for both of them.

"Okay!" Deku took a deep breath, getting out the jitters. "I've chosen… Ground Zero!"

"Eh?"

"Whatt? It's cool! It's better than Mister Explody… Stupid Kirishima!" Oh how he loathed that sharp toothed rock head that had the nerve to be… a pretty alright guy. He still got him to utter his name in rage silently to himself with a fist clenched to his chest tightly. ' _By All Mights' name, you can't have him!'_

Sasuke chortled and shook his head at the guys fuming, picking back up his pencil. "You know I saw him buy Bakugou some spicy hot chocolate earlier? Guess it was pretty cold this morning."

"You did?!" The shorter man's soul left his body as he slumped against the desk. "But I've offered to do that every morning!"

"Really? I'm joking Izu."

What a cruel joke! Deku got him back though and this was the truth. "Well I'm not! Did you know Sai has been asking Naruto-san to be a nude model?"

Sasuke just about broke his pencil. "...That's not funny."

"Heh, well rumor is, he's considering it."

The led snapped in two. ' _That creep!'_ Sai was a strange guy with social ineptitude but he meant well. Which made it hard to plan his murder.

Deku patted himself on the back at the small victory for a brief second. "Back on track, now what is the name you've chosen for Naruto-san?"

"Hm? Oh, it's between Kurama and Menma." Sasuke said with a thought to which name he'd like to whisper seductively into the blond's ear to win him over from the painter. "Menma makes me feel like I have to dye his hair black and I refuse to do that." His loud mouth was perfect as he was. "I think I'm going to go with Kurama. The demon fox of the nine realms unleashed by my hand."

"Oooooh."

"By no accident!"

"Oohoh!"

"It was a crime of passion!" Sasuke through the pages into the air, seeing it all unfold.

"Storyboard backstory time!" Deku pushed back in the seat and caught a random page. "Go!"

He'll draw it out and all the raven had to do was give him the scene.

"To mix it up, we'll say it was at the first light of day." Sasuke rose from his seat, taking his ruler with him to pretend it was his katana. "I, Susanoo of the Eastern Leaf Village, was out on my usual patrol of the borders."

"Outside the wall or within?"

"Outside! I don't like to mingle with commoners much because of my tragic past. So afraid to get close to others you know? That whole gimmick."

"Gotcha!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see he'd given him his poncho and all. ' _Nice.'_ Now back to the story. "I walk and I walk, thinking how quiet and serene the world is. The trees are blowing and their leaves are falling but… for me? The wind takes them around my legs and pulls me fleetingly in one direction. And then I feel it…"

"Feel what?" The smaller nerd glanced back to see the raven living his fantasy in their room.

"Him." He thought back to his first arrival on campus where he heard shouting, a greeting siren's voice booming for all newcomers to come his way. "His energy still haunts the trees but it has been dormant for so long until now. I know not this yet, nor why I followed this energy or why it picked me, but I know I must."

Deku nodded, drawing on the leaves circling the man and leaving a wind guided path of their pattern into the forest. "So you go?"

"I do. I head straight off my route and into the woods. I go straight to the source, never thinking I shoulder turn back because… this could be a threat. This could be a friend? Or this could be my last day."

"Ah, so curiosity is driving you too?"

"You got it. I'm trapped in it like a moth to a flame that doesn't know it's about to get burned." Sasuke took a step back to kick up a few papers and then withdraw his ruler, aiming it at the door. "But it's too late to turn back now. I've gone too far and I'm already here… at his prison on the highest hill. The chains surrounding his iron cage are littered with binding stamps that have held against all weather and time. He, the demon fox of the nine realms, has his name plastered on the top rim of the cage in glowing blood red text…. _**Kurama.**_ "

"I like that so much better than Menma now. It makes more sense." Deku gave him feedback and that much deserved fist bump.

"Alright back to the thing before I lose it."

"I'm on it! Go on."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, getting back into character with a look of pure interest to the door. "This name of his, I have heard of. My sword does not care. I keep it raised to the demon man within that's clothed in only his cape around his shoulders. An orange garb of black flames. His hair is golden, skin bedded by the sun, and his eyes nurtured by the depths of the ocean. The scars on his cheek only heighten this sinful beauty…." He could hear Deku snickering behind him. "What's so funny?"

"You're so in love with him, Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up, Deku. At least I don't use my second persona out in public!"

"That's because I'm bold… like Kacchan." He smiled big in thought, jumping back on writing when he was smacked in the head with the ruler lightly enough. "Ah! Sorry."

"Sure. Pay attention! Then we can do your backstory."

"Alright, alright." Deku was too excited for it secretly.

Sasuke paced to remember where he was, stopping in his tracks. "Right! I, Susanoo, was entrapped by this demon who looked like a human man to be in such a place. So I ask him, 'Who are you pretending to be?' To which he replies in high interest, crawling forth on his hands and knees like some animal, 'Who do you think you are?'... I try to keep my eyes off his body that he didn't care to hide. Because I know of this demon, I tell him, 'I am Susanoo. Where I'm from is none of your concern for I know what should be in this cage. A monster. A being with nine tails that he uses to jump between dimensions to cause havoc. Yet you take the form of man, the very thing you seek to destroy. Why is that?'"

"Because he's a demon trying to trick you?" He smiled back to the raven who held up a hand for him to stop getting ahead of him.

"Hold on. I'm working up there." Sasuke lowered his sword (ruler), and then said, "The demon grins, flashing his fangs and then sitting on his knees, leaving his ravishing body partially exposed to his defined chest and thig-"

"You're doing it again." They each suffered rants about their crush's bodies.

"My bad, shit." He cursed under his breath and quickly got it back under control. "Okay, um… The demon is taunting me with his looks basically and he says, 'Human ninja, you don't know me. The tales you've heard are nothing for I… am so much worse.' I don't let his sneer or sensual movements get to me though they do have my attention. I respond to him with annoyance and carelessness to his boastful words. He laughs so loud that it shakes the cliff and still scares me none. He then turns his back to me and speaks softly like he was weary of an old aged game. He tells me, 'Then go… If you're not afraid of me, leave. If you despise, run. You cannot harm me from there and I can't touch you from here. So leave. Leave me to my solitude to stand the tides of life alone like I've always done.'"

"You know it's weird to sympathize with a demon who rips man apart?"

"I know! I know. I'm about to explain it." Sasuke coughed and jumped back into the mood, imaging the blond's first words to him… well, to the crowd of newbies. "I tell the demon, 'You're only alone as you wish to be and how much you think you are. But they're are people here who can help you if you need it. Those that will put down anything to lend you a hand. All you have to do is ask and I'll be there.'" He made the blond a villain because though he said those words, he didn't follow them when it came to himself.

No one had his back but Bakugou so he could see this sunshine turning into a sunset, which he hoped to change too. "The demon takes my words to heart and actually looks back at me with intrigue, longing, a need that only I know too well about. He then says to me, 'Susanoo… are you saying you wish to… purify me?' I shrug, parting a bang to show my left eye gifted with the power to release any demon from hell's curse. Kurama is so impressed that he turns fully and runs up to the bars, gasping out, 'You're not a regular Ninja at all!' To which I say, 'I'm no Ninja. I'm just myself. I'm sure you can understand that. You're fine the way you are if you wish to stay a demon, but you cannot wreak havoc.'

"Ha! He's going to destroy your village the second you let him out."

"Hn." The raven handed him another paper to keep on and see. "You're paraphrasing this right?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome." It was looking great over there and now he had to add the finishing touches. "Now, the demon is shocked I'd offer him free range as he was. He looks me up and down at a loss, questioning my motives, 'Why would you grant me such knowing my past?' I simply inform that, 'Because we all deserve a second chance.' He doesn't believe and claims I only wish to take his body for myself once I strip him of his powers. I smirk and look him over, saying, 'That's not a bad idea but, I'm not into blonds.' I say this to him just to mess with him and get him to jump at the cage in offence, wondering why he would care about my opinion anyway. 'You're a strange demon,' I say, slipping a hand in to caress his shocked face. 'And beautiful.' My words add heat to his skin under my touch that makes him retract."

In his head, it was so adorable to see Naruto all flustered. "He then calls me a pervert and an array of names before I attempt to leave as he requested. He then begs me to come back, to talk to him, and to release him… Free him so he could learn to change and… even become mine. My longing heart kind of likes the idea of sharing the world with someone who knows my lonely life, someone who's… just like me."

"Whhhaatttt? You're a demon too now?!" Deku spun around, arms crossed. "You're overpowered!"

"That's just how you interpreted it," Sasuke said with a spin of that ruler. "Whoever mentioned Naruto was a full demon either? He could be pretending and so purification doesn't work on him? You never know." He smirked at how that overworked his friend with anticipation.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"But we're coworkers!"

"True, but you're still withholding Bakugou's final design from me. I only get mentions!"

"Ahh, right." Deku took a peek at it, hiding it from the raven. "I want it to be perfect!"

"Have it your way." The raven sighed and sat back at his desk, leaning back. "Your turn." He laughed softly at the eager guy that jumped out of that seat to grab a sheet off the bed. He tied those green covers around his neck at the corners and jumped up there. "Izu, seriously?"

"My name is not Izu." Not anymore. Deku speaks bravely with his fist to his hips, "Who am I? I'm-"

"Spider-Man."

He glared at the raven who snickered and then bowed apologetically, moving back to drawing this out for him. "As I was saying, Who am I? I'm Deku. Hero and protector of the city of Academia. My name means nothing because I only give everything. My life, my body, my mind and my soul goes into securing the lives of this beautiful city!"

"Hero monologue, aye?"

"That's right and it's shorter and to the point!" Deku jumped over to the raven's bed like he was playing about the city's skyscrapers. "I'm on high today over a complex, the grand hero tower!" He crouched down with his hands between his legs to the bed edge. "I'm looking out for any suspicious behavior that comes up on my sensors. I have to! Because news is that today, we're going to be harboring a world class villain. I told them it was a bad idea to bring someone like him here, but the mayor insisted. No other place wanted this guy and I was the only one who could match him in power."

"Sounding a little OP over there to-"

"Hush! You don't know what his skills are yet!" Deku's was a mean strike like a ball of electric energy that went unchallenged for the longest time. The raven knew this so he had to tease him. He brushed his interruption off and then stood up to pose again. "I told the mayor that what he sees as power, I see as danger. Catastrophe can strike at any moment and just because I make it there and stop the fight, does not mean I was able to save everything. With great power... comes the avoidance of responsibility. There is no way to stop casualties, only a means to reduce it. We often create our enemies because of it and we never know it until it's too late and they're at our front door. Don't believe me? Ask the villain in the heavily armored transport."

He jumps down off the bed, rising with his head down and embracing his forewarning tone. "I've read his files a million times. He was never this filled with hate until it came into his life and took his mother. An accident actually. A very unfortunate accident… done by a hero."

"So you are constantly ripping off marvel."

Deku gasped in offence. "That is not a claimed ark! I can do whatever I want! Marvel ripped off me and DC!"

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke chuckled and ushered him to calm down. "Carry on. I'm curious."

The shorter man grumbled and cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, his mother died picking him up from school early like all parents must whenever a villain is causing trouble. The hero on duty in that area was new. He didn't know to take danger away from the innocent, he only knew he had to stop it. His behavior cost the lives of many and devastated that area now known as… _**Ground Zero**_. From the ashes and lifeless corpse of the dead, rose a ruthless hero killer who took the name to heart as he buried his mother."

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled while tapping the pencil end to his cheek, "Sympathizing with the villi-"

"Let me finish!" Deku whined, stomping his feet. These are eighteen year-old teens, I promise. "You're cutting me off more than I did you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just funny how we think alike and not think alike at the same time." Sasuke gave the goofball a compliment, smiling over his shoulder. "That's why we're best friends." When he heard sniffing, he had to look back. "Are you cryin-"

"Don't look at me! Hurry back up and draw this out before I forget it!" Deku wiped his face with the sheets, grateful to meet someone too who shared his passion in all things nerd. "Okay, I'm good. Now, back to what I was saying." He coughed for good measures to slide back into character. "Ground Zero would embody destruction from there on. The fire, the smoke, the sound, all would become his personifications and his power. He'd rain down the drums of war without restriction… for it took no pity on him either. I guess you could say, I knew him as well as the files told me, but I'd never met him up close before until today."

Sasuke drew out the approaching vehicle and back shadow of the hero watching. "And?"

"That's it for now."

"What?!"

Deku grinned big, triumphantly. "Yup! I've got to work on incorporating how we actually first met!"

"You mean with him cursing you out for running into him?" The raven arched a brow at the returning nerd coming over to sit down with that sheet still tied to him. "The whole school heard him damn you to hell. Are you sure you want to put all that language in there?"

Izuku nodded once, set on keeping to his crush's style. "It'll work. You'll see. His vocabulary is bad for the youth but… it helps him. It helps him…"

"I'll give you that. How is his mom?"

"She's pulling through actually. He's just been stressing because he's afraid of complications."

"Stressing? He pushed Naruto into the pool yesterday." Sasuke grumbled at a sight he missed because of class.

"That's all he did?" That didn't sound so bad compared to what Katsuki could really do.

"No. He shoved him from the roof overhead. I don't know why they had it open that day."

Deku snickered and rested his cheek on a fist to look at the sad raven. "How did that happen at all?"

"Not sure. Someone said it was because Naruto wanted to do a stunt and Bakugou got impatient with him and… I don't know." Sasuke shook his head, just hating he missed it. "I heard he needed to be resuscitated."

"Kacchan is so mean." His evil crush was just a little riot on his own. "I hope he went in there after them."

"He did apparently and... knocked himself out too."

"Wait so we both missed-"

"Yup, a chance of a lifetime." The raven grumbled and hit his head on the desk. "Why are we never around when they do stupid things?!"

"Because they're villains whose sole purpose is to steal our love." Deku sniffled again, slumping against the desk too and looking outside woefully. "Near and far."

They sighed together, accepting their love as only one-sided because who could ever win a villain's heart?

Our Villains- Will Be the Next Chapter.


	2. Our Villains

_What's A Villain Without A Hero?_

_A normal, very angry adult depending on the person._

_The one's here are just that and so are only seen as such through their admirer's eyes._

_This is why._

* * *

Villains come with an array of personalities. Some are more oblivious than others, having no clue they are committing crimes of the heart. One thing that is forever a trait of theirs is that they do not get along.

But, there is such a thing as a love-hate relationship.

Crooks with this bond are often the most stubborn.

The two upperclassmen in an empty room were eyeing each other something fierce. Red met blue in a stare off for the ages. Each sat the same way on the back of the chair, arms propped up and tensed. These blonds, one lighter than the other and wilder, could almost be mistaken for fraternal twins if it weren't for their attitudes.

Both were loud though.

So...so, very loud and partially naked for reasons to be explained later.

"Bakugou," Naruto spoke a name that was said to him with confidence when he first found out who his roommate was. Believe it or not, they actually got into a fight on their first encounter because the explosive man across from him, did not want the company. That's just too bad because this highly bright blond liked making friends, especially if they are a challenge. "Katsuki." He gave the man respect in hopes of earning it. He didn't know he already had. "Your turn."

"Uzumaki." This guy across from, quite frankly, is the easiest man in the world to get. He had a lot of ego to keep fueled and enough rage to power the damn sun. More times than not, this makes him a bit of a jerk. His heart of gold showed when he wanted it too. Such is a cute bad guy though. He was supposed to be saying his friend's name. And as well all know, Kacchan don't give a f$#$ what your parents worked hard to name you. "Whiskers." Even his thoughts are as aggressive as that smirk on his lips to the tan man's scowl.

If Naruto wasn't such a peace keeper, he would have flipped a table by now. "That is not my damn nam- Naruto! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Your f$#$ing name is Whiskers!" Why his words are bleeped out is because his secret admirer listening in, had to censor him for the youth. No one actually hears the beeps though but Deku. "You touchy f$#$!"

"Touchy?! You tore my shirt off! I was just trying to get you to keep your damn pants on!" Naruto grumbled at the rude guy who got up and typically kicked the chair down with his hands in his pockets.

"No one f$#$ing asked you too!"

"For the love of- Please watch your language! There are freshmen around here!"

"Those sensitive newbies can suck my d-!"

"Kacchan!" Deku gasped outside the door a little too loud, dropping a pair of pants to cover his burning ears. Oh his love was so foul mouthed.

His taller friend gulped hard at the outburst that gave their positions away. Sasuke could hear the shuffling to get to the door. It happened faster than he could get off his knees and pull his friend to safety. Soon their choice evildoers stood over them, definitely annoyed by the constant prying on their business and… the possession of their clothes. "Ah… uh… we can explain!"

* * *

_Previously:_

Naruto and Bakugo were having their usual walk to lunch, passing by many dorm rooms.

"Let's not go this way for once. Those stupid a$$ nerds always stare at us like we're up to something." He bit into his candy bar harshly, turning on his heel anyway to take another path because there was also another reason he didn't want to go this way. Of course the other blond grabbed his collar and pulled him along. To be a jerk, he made his roommate work for it.

"Bakugou!" Naruto just about fell to the ground when Kacchan had the nerve to drop down. "Are you for real?! Get up!"

"Eat sh!$, Whiskers. I don't want to go this way!"

"It's quicker though!"

Bakugou kept chewing that bar, staring up with no f$#$s to give.

Uzumaki had no choice but to drag the bastard along if he wanted to have his way. "Lazy son of a-Gahh!" He pulled this heavy teen-child behind him, trudging on. When he passed the nerd's dorm, his glare was not at them but it came off that way. He chuckled at how they hid under their desks. "Why are they afraid of us?"

"I don't f$#$ing know, but that midget actually isn't. Don't let him fool you!"

Naruto shook his head at that nonsense. "I'm a nice guy though! I do get why they would avoid you however." He dragged on with one hand, using the other to hold his book-bag strap. "We should talk to them at some point."

"Nah, screw that. Watch this." Katsuki had had enough. He scrambled up then and over to their window. He pressed against it, snarling and looking for the smaller, built nerd who had the gall to cower before him. Deku could take him on no doubt about it. Why? Because he knew this guy did ROTC in high school, got straight As, did track, liked superhero movies, and ect. He read his transcript down to the damn personal stuff. So it didn't make sense the day this midget knocked him down when he first got here and then pretended he didn't mean too. How f$#$ing dare he embarrass him like that?! Show his strength and then go apologizing like he didn't mean to reveal to everyone how soft and squishy he was. He'll never forgive him. "HEY! I see you, s!$$y-nerd! Get out here and face me!"

"Kacchan, too much l-language!" He whispered out, covering his ears hard and glaring at the raven snickering over there at him. "Don't laugh. I have so much editing to do now!"

"He's your villain." And so much more. They flinched when the beautiful foe struck the glass.

Naruto came over then and grabbed the teen's wrist from hitting it again. "Will you stop showing your a$$ to people!" Poor choice of words and he saw that a second to late when his roommate grinned to an unsettling degree. "Don't you da-"

"Hey nerds!" He started undoing his pants, back to the window. "This is what I think of you!"

"No!"

A struggle? It sure sounded like one going on outside. Sasuke decided to be brave and take a peek. An innocent look if you will. He was stuck there over the rim from what his eyes saw going on outside. ' _In all the nine realms…'_ He needed some purification right now.

He was staring for so long that it brought his friend up beside him, having to stretch to see. ' _By All Might's strength…'_ Let the hero be with him because this was just dirty of their villains.

The grunting was getting louder and these fools outside were seriously fighting over Bakugou's pants to keep them on and or take them off. They mistook the whole fight for something else entirely and it only became worse when Deku's crush started to pull at Naruto's pants.

In reality, he was trying to take the brighter blond's belt so he could render him breathless with it. The wrestling was getting very physical and for these two it was like watching two barely dressed women fight. But instead of women, these are men… very naughty men.

Buttoned shirts were ripped, boxers exposed, chest glistening, and hair was being pulled mercilessly.

"We should stop them," Sasuke mumbled with a gulp. "It's our duty to go down there- I mean over there to help them."

Deku nodded slowly, wiping up his nose-bleed with a forearm. "I'll get Kacchan…"

"I'll hold Kuram- I mean apprehend Naruto."

"Apprehend… really? That's my terminology for my universe." They really had a moment just then that took them out of the wrestling.

"Actually it's interchangeable and it depends how you say it. Like, 'I apprehended this demon while it was sleeping!'" He said darkly and in a whisper like he was making a shady trade at night. "See? Same thing. This is why we agreed not to limit ourselves to certain words."

"Ahhh, you're right." Deku tapped his chin with an index, saying, "Because I could go, 'The villain has been apprehended but I still need back up! The bomb's about to go off and- BOOM!" He mimicked the explosion that blew him back to the floor dramatically. "Black out…"

Sasuke nodded, giving him a fist bump for that. "Not bad. Is that how it's going to end when you guys meet?"

"I'm not telling. That could be a future scene though!" Deku sat back upright quick, rubbing his hands together.

"Naturally his clothes would end up tattered then." The raven shrugged like it was only logical. "Naruto's first fight with me will result in cuts too."

Deku nodded, adding on with, "And that can't be helped. No battle is without a few misplaced tares in clothing. It shows attention to detail."

"Correct as always, but we'll take care of it after we help them of course." Sasuke turned back around to the window to make sure and… they were already gone. He panicked and rushed to his feet, hands up on the window. "Izu!"

"What?" The young man with adorable freckles, made them expand when he saw why his friend was so distraught. "When did they- H-H-How did we m-mi- miss- Not again!" He fell to tears, hitting his head on the window.

The raven had a small tear and sniffle too, more contained. He took a deep breath to get over this great loss, enabling himself to calm down and see the silver lining on the ground. "Izuku! Izu, look!" He helped relieve his emotional comrade by pointing to the clothes on the ground.

One torn shirt and one pair of pants.

Deku's round eyes widened at the sight, mouth agape to his coworker just smirking over there. "We have to return them!"

"Well of course. It's only the right thing to do and who's to say what condition we'll find them in. We're just simply stopping by to perform a civic duty," Sasuke spoke professionally enough with a dignified air. "I'm sure they won't min-... Izu?" He'd blinked and the shorter male disappeared. He looked outside to see his friend out there neatly folding Bakugou's pants after knocking the dirt off them. "I guess we're in agreement then."

* * *

_Present:_

Our heroes are trapped now, specifically strapped to chairs by power zapping, mountain climbing rope. This was a courtesy of the now dressed villain, Ground Zer-

"Deku." Katsuki broke the shorter male's monologue in his head, gripping his hair to force him to look up at him. "Finally."

' _Yes! We meet at last you… vile, beautiful, misunderstood-'_ He had to wince when his hair was tugged, fear never surfacing. ' _Ngh, you crook! I will never speak!'_

' _Is he really in character right now?'_ Sasuke could tell by that glare back from his friend that only pissed off Bakugou more. He personally didn't think now was a good time to slip into such a persona since they were in reality around two very normal people or so he thought. "We just wanted to return both of your clothes."

"The chicken speaks?"

"His name is Sasuke, Bakugou!" Naruto rolled those beautiful blue eyes, sitting in front of their captives with his legs crossed and his shirt partly buttoned up. All the raven saw then was a tempting demon using his appeal to weaken his defenses like his gentle words. "And his name is Izuku Midoriya. Sophomores. Both very intelligent eighteen year old men, room together, and are art majors."

' _Demon…'_ A being of unholy knowledge and memory. He fell prey to the crossover that he and his friend were experiencing since their foes had just teamed up on them. The first ark wasn't even done yet and here they were, seasons- No, chapters ahead of them. In order to live, they had to play this smart. "You know a lot about us."

"Well it's my job." The blond grinned in no way to seem sly or cocky. It really was his task as a greeter to know the students he was helping show around. He couldn't help but remember a few really well. What he didn't understand was why these two didn't get that. Tying them up was hence a plan he agreed with to get some answers since they wanted to run.

"Freckles keeps eyeing me like he wants me to drop him off the damn roof!" Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen who immediately dialed his bravery back to play innocent. "Don't you f$#$ing look down you damn ner-"

"That's enough, Bakugou! Can I have a word with you?"

Sasuke watched in awe as his demon rose and pulled off the explosive criminal to the side to speak. He stole a glance at the hero with his head down and whispered, "Are you alright? We should come up with a plan to get out of here. Our mission is accomplished."

Deku slowly shook his head from left to right. "Go on without me… I'll hold them off."

"Are you crazy? You can't do this by yourself!"

He could hear his sacrifice soundtrack beginning to play. The villains were off plotting in the corner and he was just too weakened by ropes to be of use. They really itched something awful so he knew that was the first thing he was going to be doing when freed. "I'll manage, Ninja. See you around. I hope you make it back to your dimension."

"Don't be stupid. As soon as I'm out, I'm going to try talking to them." The raven saw how deep in this his friend was when he laughed like his lungs were failing him.

"Aha… there is no t-talking to them. Not so soon at least. You s-should go-"

"Izu-"

"Save yourself, Susanno!"

Sasuke arched a brow at that shout which brought all eyes back on them. His friend's skin turning red was more alarming however and it looked to be spreading all over his body. "Izuku, are you oka-"

"You'll never take me alive, villains!" He was delusional now and feeling short of breath all at once. "E-Evil shall… hah, not prevail!"

"Why's the nerd turning into a tomato nerd shouting f$#$ing nonsense?" Bakugou grumbled at the display, alarmed when his roommate ran away from him to the midget.

"He- He's having a reaction! To what though?!" Naruto held the teen's face who tried to shy away, haven noticed all the warning signs from afar. Azure then saw the most movement at the sweet guy's arms where he squirmed the most. "The rope!" He was surprised to see his foul mouthed companion rush over to help him get this teen untied.

Sasuke started to freak out too when his friend started to gasp over there. "Izu's not allergic to anything that I know of but-!"

"Chamomile!" Bakugou ripped off the last rope, cursing himself inside and astonishing those aware. "I drink it to help me sleep after a hike and I spilled some on the- F$#$! Move out of my damn way!" He picked up the muscular boy scout and flung him over his shoulder. He damned him in his head for being heavier than he thought. "I'll meet you at the clinic!"

Naruto nodded in affirmation, turning to free the raven next as Katsuki took off, destroying school property on the way. He winced at that loud kick down of the door that was not locked at all. "He could have opened it but… okay! This is what I live with on a daily basis. If he wasn't acting out because of his mom- Actually, he was like that long before her surgery." He leaned over to remove a knot, rambling on out of anxiety. "Everything has just increased tenfold now. Does Izuku ever go overboard?"

Sasuke bobbed his head once, very cautious of the demo- of his upper class men's care. What troubled him more was how the hothead knew such a thing about his roommate. Their villains really were dangerous.

"I do hope you're not allergic to anything too. That won't set well with the wardens when they find out." He undid the last rope but he didn't let the raven get up. He had to ask him a big favor that might have come off a bit persuasive. "Could you not tell them, please?"

' _I should… I really should turn you in to the elders. Though it wasn't your fault, Kurama, you did help bind us and then… you saved us.'_ The raven wished he could speak but the demon fox was too close and now sitting on his lap sideways. ' _Demon!'_

"Sorry. All this bending over is wearing me out and fighting with him was a work out as it was." Naruto really just needed a second to catch himself. "I assure you your friend will be alright. Bakugou will make sure of it. He may seem rough but that comes in handy. He does not understand how the body works. When it's done is something he decides. The laws of nature do not apply." He chuckled and grinned, holding the raven's shoulders still. "So please, please don't tell them! In exchange, we owe you guys one! Anything, we'll do it."

' _Sinful creature. I am not easily… persuaded.'_ One look down at the blond's body would doom him so he had to keep staring into the world's purest deep blue ice cuts that were his opponent's eyes. This was no better.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked in confusion at this man's nervous state. "Are you that afraid of me?"

' _No! I fear no man or demon. I am- I… Love you.'_ Sasuke sighed in defeat, shaking his head and letting it hang low.

"So you won't tell?"

The nod was what put a shock on this beautiful demon. "I have to, Naruto…" His friend could have seriously been hurt. Deep down, he knew the blond on his lap understood.

Naruto did think it fair. He gave it a shot at least and stood up stretching. "So be it then. After we make sure Izuku is okay, we'll go to the office."

' _Together?'_ He accepted that hand held out to him at the right moment that answered his question. His demon was so brave and ready to give in but not without sin.

' _There goes our privileges. No more greetings or early lunch cuts.'_ Naruto grumbled inside at the loss of new faces really. He only hoped whoever would replace him would be as friendly as they were… sometimes.


	3. Our Paths Taken

_The Foolish Hero:_

"Dumb a$$-" One roaring snore later. "-Izuku."

The nasally sound was actually adorable to the college boy on the infirmary bed. ' _My name? Kacchan just said my...'_ Deku then opened his eyes to the ceiling tiles that had as many dots as he did freckles. ' _I was dreaming? No, I must be at the nurses office.'_ She'd given him a shot held on standby for his case especially, so he didn't feel the need to rub against a rusty post or poke a hole in his chest to breathe. ' _Which means I'm alive!'_ He sat up excited for living, turning his head to his savior resting on his bed over crossed arms. ' _Eh?! Ground Zer- Bakugou? Ah, I see… so he drains my powers and then sits around to tempt me!'_

Only the truly evil would do such a thing. This adorable short stuff narrowed his eyes at his foe.

The scene had been set.

His enemy had taken pity- Scratch that.

The Hero Killer had won, and for his trophy, he stole the city's greatest hero and brought him to his layer of steel. The power draining material, that illegal contraband used on him without a second's notice, was gone, leaving the hero back at full strength.

But his will… was faltering.

Ground Zero had done something worse than death to him in his sleep. He'd untied him and set him in one of his many rooms of torture. To damage the hero's nerves further, he was granted time to recover to fight back but not with fists.

That's how sadistic his villain is.

He wanted the All Mighty Deku to struggle against him in a battle of the heart.

To resist temptation itself or commit the most heinous crime!

Falling for a villain.

He'd be outcast, laughed at, ridiculed and excommunicated from the Hero fraction all because of such damning feelings.

' _I have to get out of here!'_ Or risk succumbing to everything he strove to defeat. Not to mention, he had to find where the demon had his Ninja companion. He surely wouldn't live long in his dimension forever. He had to save him as soon as he got out of here.

What are friends for? He only had one.

Deku was behaving oddly but it was for a reason. This imagination of his made life fun for him. It gave all his fear a meaning to back off but never leave, for that feeling was intoxicating. There were few people who saw what he meant and could actually picture the world in a less boring and cruel light. Getting picked on for his habits were non-stop in his youth but he'd combat them with his hero persona and all of a sudden… he'd still get his butt-kicked. He learned to fight from those encounters and tough it out to the end.

His raven friend from a different world, understood all that and more.

Which is why Deku had to be dramatic when getting off the bed. He didn't just swing his legs off. He stood up on this locked bed as quietly as he could, like the springs were pressure plate floors about to give way if he pressed any harder.

He had to watch his step before he could jump to safety.

Deku held his breath and slowly lifted a leg, hearing a creak that made him put that foot back down. ' _Wrong spot!'_ He looked to his beautiful villain napping and stirring some before going back to his dark slumber. ' _Whew!'_

He exhaled and tried it again, stepping on a solid surface that didn't scream. ' _Aha!'_ Now he was officially one step closer to the edge of the bed. He sweated like crazy at how long he had to go. He could always just take a detour and jump off the sid-' _NO!'_ No hero runs from a challenge. They are the challengers!

' _I got this!'_ He pushed on, finding a safe spot after spot that each came nail-bitingly close to waking his enemy. Finally at the edge after thirty minutes of soaking his clothes in stress, he jumped. It was not a basic leap though. He flew through every trap imaginable from saw blades and flamethrowers, emerging victoriously and landing with a fist to the ground. He then rose up like he'd just run a five mile track back there. ' _Aha… ha. I did it!'_ He didn't get a chance to strike his hero pose to do his monologue about how every trial could be overcome.

A pair familiar hands yanked him back inside reality somewhat.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest!" Katsuki couldn't be gentle with the boy scout. He had to slam him back to the bed and climb over him to pin him there despite the struggle. "Leave this bed again and I will kill you, you f$#$ing nerd!"

How could he be so reckless? He was just free. Free! Taking his first breath of real air. Now he was struggling to regain his forearms from the explosive hands clenched around them that sent his skin on a war path of fire. "Unhand me, villain!"

"Shut the f- What did you just call me?" Katsuki deadpan, quite caught off guard by that weird cry.

Reality hit him full force then because his foe chose a weird form of dialogue. "Uh… I-I said… Jillian?!" Hopefully his crush will take the bate and-

Oh no.

It's backfiring.

"Who in the hell is Jillian?!" He should be more worried about why he cared that the nerd mistook him for someone else. He knows who he is. Everyone did…. Well, not anymore. Apparently this short-round didn't even know his real name.

"Eheh, uhh… Kacchan, are y-you alright?" His lovely light blond villain had suddenly come back into focus with a black mask over his face like he'd been struck with the worst news he could ever receive.

"Die."

"W-What-"

"Die or… Say. My. Name."

Izuku swallowed hard, unsure why he wanted to hear it so bad. ' _Does he draw strength from people knowing who he is?'_ An awakening struck him then and-

"Say my goddamn name, DEKU!" Bakugou gripped the young man's buttoned shirt and tore a bit with that jerk, tie coming loose some. "Or I swear I will f$#$ing destroy you, you little sh-"

"Okay, kacchan! No more language, please!" Izu begged because the nights of editing were already piling on ahead of him. His cry of submission seemed to work. His foe was waiting above him still, straddling with those firm thighs and taught ches-

"Deku!"

"Yes?!" He snapped his eyes up back to scolding embers of his love's eyes that made his hero heart weak at the valves. "What do you want from me?!" His Hero title was all he had left to forfeit.

Katsuki then took an unholy breath that gave out steam. "Last chance. What is my name?"

"B-But I already said it?" Deku loved this explosive bastard so much that when the man above appeared like he'd just been shot, he became greatly concerned. "Kacchan?"

' _Kacchan… Kacchan….Kacchan.'_ That cheap nickname bounced around inside of him like a knife, giving him a migraine every time it hit where it counted.

He really meant… nothing to this nerd.

The villain had been fatally wounded.

Bakugou slipped off the nerd and picked up the book-bag by his chair. He then stood up, turned, and walked away.

The hero sat up slowly, unsure why his love looked so wounded all of a sudden. "Kacchan?" The mere utterance of that name got a tense of the shoulders from the once loud foe. "What's wron-" And then he was gone, shoving out of the door. ' _What just happened?'_ He must have unlocked a secret power that forced his villain to retreat! But what was it?

He rehearsed their fight in his head, having a flashback sequence.

_~ It all started after I was pinned down. ~_

" _Unhand me, villain!"_

" _Shut the f- What did you just call me?"_

" _Uh… I-I said… Jilian?!"_

_~ Right there! At that moment his facial expression changed from confusion to anger at the light of a match. ~_

" _Who in the hell is Jillian?!"_

 _~ The rage in his voice scared me then. I was sure my head was going to be blown off. The name was definitely the cause for the trigger. But why? It was a play on words. A ruse! A decoy… A lie on a whim. That's why I didn't respond properly after that._ ~

" _Eheh, uhh… Kacchan, are y-you alright?"_

" _Die."_

_~ This is it! The fuse burning in his eyes say it all. ~_

" _W-What?"_

" _Die or… Say. My. Name."_

_~ I was gladly going to call to him but then I got distracted by why he wanted to kn- ~_

Deku's rehearsal of the scenes ended there because he'd found the missing piece he needed. He wasn't able to finish his thought those minutes ago about Ground Zero's strength drawn from those who know him. He was cut off by the villain's desperate outburst. The same one he'd finally cracked to see the underlying meaning beneath.

His foe really did draw strength from being known! Which is why he killed hero's to make a name. To fuel his fire and violent eruptions. He knew the crook held anger, but he didn't know it had so many layers.

Layers that were now real wounds. And wounds need healing.

Who better to make that happen, than a hero?

To turn a bomb, into a bucket of roses.

Deku knew now what he needed to do then. It may cost him his life and make his foe stronger but he was going to risk it all to say his villain's true name. His hero track started playing behind him with the electric wind blowing through his cape, giving him cool sparks and- More details later.

Right now he was about to commit the greatest crime ever. One he was sure his villain would abuse because he believed Katsuki didn't feel the same way.

He therefore had to mentally prepare himself for a few minutes.

_The Blind Ninja:_

Sasuke and his demon were on the way, about to arrive at the connecting hall of the infirmary in due time. He stole glances of the blond to keep an eye on him. He was flashing smiles and greetings to all that couldn't see underneath. The normal civilians failed to ask Naruto how his day was going more often than not. Even if they did, one answer sufficed them and they were on their way. No one truly wanted to know the demon but he. The one who walked at his side like his equal for what he felt like in their short time.

"Sasuke, you're looking at me like you aren't sure about something?" Naruto finally addressed after minutes of this pointless silence between. "You can talk to me. I don't bite."

' _Not at first.'_ But he will later during the deadly passion chapters that were blurred out in his head because that's just too soon. Not enough development and he had to flesh out how his urges overcame all his natural senses and honor that came from the tragic samurai background part of his family that made him become a ninja instead. Those two occupations conflict greatly and…. The blond was staring at him like he'd gone off the deep end again.

"Sasuke… are you there?" This really bothered the older male. "I am not a bad guy. Just talk to me! It's my job to help and get to know people… Though it won't be for long." He really was bummed about it but he had no say.

The raven took notice of that selfish complaint and ignored it. He sighed instead and shrugged at the pissed teen. "What is it you wish to talk about then?"

"Uh, well.. How are you?" Naruto's smile was because he was excited to possibly make a new friend and he was glad the younger man could see that for once.

"I'm good." He nodded, wishing he could print that beautiful simper in his life forever. "How about you? How's your pharmacy tech classes going?"

"You… know I'm doing that?" He was happy honestly, not many people but his roommate seemed to notice. "It's alright actually. A lot of drugs to remember but it helps make sure people get the right doses and no one else has to run around for a prescription. I really think the craft is undermined because we don't technically have to administer it but- I'm rambling. Sorry." He beamed again anyway, rubbing the back of his neck. "No one's usually let me go on that long before."

"Why not?" Sasuke shrugged, seeing the demon had noble intentions at first but something clearly twisted his views. Perhaps the hell realm that rested below the nine and the heavens, were more complicated than he thought. They even have power struggles among themselves. He didn't see why. "Your field is just as important as anyone else. It's like how they view radiologists. Too many people think they're just pushing a button."

"Exactly!" His nine-tailed fox was so precious when understood. "Are you in the medical field too?!"

"I'm an artist actually."

Naruto had no idea why he suddenly saw stars and movie magic around this guy. His acute blush was over the raven's monotone voice that made him sound sophisticated but not one for the crowd pleasing. "An artist? Like Sai?"

"Sort of…" Remind him to kill the painter off somehow in season three… by a moving sacrifice of course because the guy still wasn't that bad. Sasuke hated how he couldn't go through with his evil intentions. That's what his villain getting so close was for. "Naruto-"

"What do you draw?" He couldn't hear the raven so he thought he'd come over. "People?"

"Something of the sort. I try not to limit myself unless it's a personal… story about someone." Sasuke made the wrong motion first by looking straight ahead from getting lost in eager eyes of the deepest blue skies.

Naruto grinned, catching that quick turn. "You better not be drawing me!"

"I-"

"Bakugou?" The blond called out his lighter haired roommate who was trudging by them with the most furious spree of tears he'd ever seen. "What happene-"

"Don't f$#$ing touch me, Whiskers!" Katsuki warned with a bite in his voice, keeping on and grumbling to himself with how to get back at this nerd. He'd shamed him once more by revealing his need to be noticed.

If he was that pissed, Sasuke wondered what state his own friend was in. He and Naruto then broke on different paths, stopping to look back when they realized no one was beside them anymore.

"Aren't you coming with me?" The raven thought he would, standing there no longer in a hall… but a bridge.

A rickety bridge over rushing waters where one end led to the light and other to a path of darkness. He stood there sideways with his poncho shifting in the breeze, straw hat lowered. The soft croak of the wood sounded at the wind force put against with the two standing on it, throwing off it's balance. He looked to the conflicted demon, wanting- No, needing him to choose his side.

But he couldn't.

The demon's friend needed him instead for whatever unforeseen damage he was about to commit out of pure rage.

Naruto weakly smiled and said, "I- I really have to check on him. You know how he is by now so... You've got Deku covered anyway! It'll be okay. We can still go to the wardens together when I get him back." He thought that was a good plan but it came off as shady because he was trying to rush this to go check on the crazy man who did a lot of bad things when upset. There was no telling when they'd ever get their positions back if Katsuki tore something down. "I promise I'll be back."

The opposite of the truth was spoken under the dawning sky like the sun itself couldn't put up with false words. His villain had chosen his own kind, the other villain who caused this damage. He hence had no faith the blond would meet him again. He seemed to like powers a little too much back there. Their brief moment of getting close breaths away was now shattered at the brink. "Sure you will."

"I will! Sasuke, I-"

"No you won't. You've chosen your path." Sasuke turned his back on the demon, finding his half-in-half heart breaking inside. But he had to remain emotionless on the outside because he is cold and mysterious.

"What are you talking ab- I'll be back later!" Naruto didn't have time for this whatever it was. He always fell through on any of his statements so he'd just show the handsome raven how serious he was. He left him there to run off after the time-bomb that was his roommate.

Sasuke did the tragic look back, seeing his demon take off without him, possibly never to return. He tilted his hat down and went on his way.

So be it.

The Ninja proceeded to go after his wounded companion and free him from the villains laye- "Izu!" There was his short friend already, running out of the room like he was on a mission. He ran smack into him as a result, causing a fall right then and there. "What in the- I see you're alright!"

Deku shook his spinning head, sitting up beside his buddy. "Yeah! Ground Zero saved me but not without torture and then…" He frowned at the hurt expression popping up in his mind that confused his make-believe world a lot. "I mean Kacchan is… really upset with me now I believe. He thinks I really don't know his name." He got up to his feet, hand to his chest. "But I know more than that."

Sasuke stayed on the floor with a knee up, shaking his head. "Maybe we're wrong, Izu. I don't think there is any good in them."

"That's where you're the one at fault. The demon must have clouded your vision to throw you off his trail! He's gone to sacrifice himself to Ground Zero! But I'll stop hi- No!" He turned to the long corridor that morphed into a vast ocean far from the mainland where their villains were. "We'll stop Kacchan!"

"Okay, Izu. Seriously, I think we need to dial it down-"

Too late, he was posing with his fists on his hips, cape blowing in the wind from the top of the villain layer they'd just broken out of. "I'm not going to move until you do it," Deku gritted out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke grumbled and forced himself up, getting into character way too damn quick to be actually upset. He stood sideways behind his partner with two digits up laterally to his lips and a downward rest of his pretend sword. His poncho moved with the breeze as well, straw hat lowered.

"How fast can you warp us in land?" They were surrounded by the ocean that went on for miles. "We're going to stop by HQ first."

"I can get us there in the blink of an eye, but my chakara will need to replenish."

"Then don't bother. You just try to keep up." Deku showed off his perfect 'track' record by bolting down the hall.

Sasuke groaned at how stupid this was going to look to others but to them… it was the coolest thing in the world. He put those arms back and got to tit. They were running on water, differently but at the same speed, creating rises like a watery fire track.

On camera it looked like one guy knew how to run and the other must have broken both of his arms somehow. Both were moving fast though so wherever they were going… they still wouldn't reach it in time.

_Villains: The Break In_

"The f$#$ is all this nerd crap?!"

' _I… I don't know.'_ Naruto really didn't want to do this. He'd honestly fought the berserker off from tearing their door down… at the cost of falling in with him by accident from the rough housing. His roommate then proceeded to ransack the room. He was going to call for security then but that's when Katsuki became quiet. He'd found something disturbing that would soon become his discomfort too. He soon picked up picture after picture of his demonic look. "I… Is this how he sees me?!"

"Hehe, the little midget thinks you're a monster too." Bakugou slammed down the demon arc page from Deku's desk that was the work done for the raven. "Women and children fleeing for their lives-"

"I'm not a demon!" Naruto shouted back with a growl.

"That's not how the chicken sees you either." This kind of felt good sharing the pain with someone, especially the all loving Whiskers himself. He then headed back to his nuisances desk for more weird sh!t, discovering that Deku actually knew his name. The title above the never before seen art work of his 'villain costume' was, 'Bakugou's Design.' He folded it, liking the grenade caps on his wrist. He put that in his back pocket for later.

The blond got his payback by finding Bakugou's tragic backstory on the raven's desk. "Hey…. **_Ground Zero_ **, look what they did to your mom!" His snarl turned into a sinister grimace at how his explosive friend snapped.

"Those f$#$in- They're dead! They're seriously f$#$ing dead!" He snatched that damn sad piece of beautiful artwork and ripped it up. "You know what, if they want a villain so damn bad, I say we give it to them! You want in… **_Kurama?_ **"

It was better than whiskers. Naruto shrugged, hurt too by the images that diminished his hope. "Well… would a demon really refuse?"

Never.

  
  
  



	4. Our Hero Break Up

_HQ Destroyed:_

Our heroes arrive back at their base to find the remnants... of a tragic attack. They were in no way near prepared for it. The city was in stress and the hero building was cracked at the entrance, polished doors devastated. They could have never foresaw such a thing as this would happen. Their travel back must have taken some days to long.

It was a couple of minutes.

Deku fell to his knees anyway at the rubble. In trembling frustration, he struck the ground with his fists. All he could think of was, ' _If only we'd gotten here sooner!'_

The news reporters (aka: basic students) were already taking pictures of the entry broken in.

"Somebody wrecked you guy's dorm!" Kiba was videoing it, shaking his head at the mess. "I hope there was nothing of value in there."

Nothing but their artwork, and Sasuke feared to see what had happened to it. He entered the room silently and without a glance back to everyone else. No longer did he see a fantasy, just their dorm in shambles.

"We called the school's security officer but he's busy elsewhere or something." Kirishima sighed, sliding out his cell to secretly take a picture of the wreckage. He believed he could do better but eh.

Todoroki had a different opinion which is why he alerted no one. "Or maybe they should find the culprits themselves and deal with it."

"B-But they might be d-dangerous." Hinata worried about the small fry getting himself hurt over nothing. She pushed her digits together and approached him, "Are you a-alright, Izuku-kun?"

Deku finally looked up after listening to the civilians talk, seeing his friend standing in the center of the mess just as shook as their surroundings. This was a huge setback to his plans and a tragedy for Academia and it's people but… he had to push forward. So he stood up with a heavy sigh and turned to the kind and concerned civilian. "We will be fine, Hinata-chan. Please see yourself to safety."

"W-What?" She tilted her head to the side at a loss, blushing like mad when he held her hands to squeeze in confidence before letting go.

The time was now. He put an open palm to his chest and spoke aloud to their small audience he saw as a sea of thousands, "We've taken a mighty blow today good people of Academia! But we have not fallen!"

' _What is he doing?!'_ Sasuke's brow twitched while his nerd side struggled to hold onto him. ' _This is not- This is just vandalism!'_ Childish nonsense that likely happened because Izu pissed off Katsuki somehow. There was nothing heroic or tragic about this but… but his friend was still out there giving it his all.

"Go home and rest assured that the criminals that did this will pay for their crimes!" He announced with a tight fist to his chest. "For what they have done will surely not be forgiven by most…" He meant that with a glance back to his Ninja friend who saw all the life lost inside there pointlessly.

The half-and-half bastard applauded in agreement.

Hinata glared back at him which did nothing. He actually clapped louder.

"But I will choose to forgive!" Deku meant it with all his heart despite the booing… that really only came from Todoroki. "I know it's not what we're taught but maybe it's time for a change! All of us have a violent side in us. It only takes one bad day to bring it out!"

' _Ripping off batman.'_ Sasuke gritted out in his head, choosing to ignore his friend now all together and go search for what survived.

"What is he talking about…?" Kiba asked the spiky redhead next to him who was sniffing some over this. He quickly backed away in confusion. ' _What the fuck-'_

This was just beautiful to Kirishima. "I think you're right, Deku. Some of us are really misunderstood in our actions like Bakugou. He's a real good guy!"

"Screw that notion and screw him too. He's probably the lunatic that did this."

"How c-could you say that?" She hissed in a whisper to the weird crude male that seemed not to have a heart for the wicked unlike the cinnamon roll preaching very oddly.

Todoroki ignored her and spit on her beliefs. "They don't deserve forgiveness."

Deku only heard the new hero, Kiri, joining in. He was sent here because of the need for help. He was also unconsciously a foe to him as well in the silent battle of love for his villain. "We'll we're not even sure if Ground Z- I mean Bakugou, did this! So that's just insensitive of you to say, Todoro!" He knew damn well his little explosion was what happened here.

"It sure is!" Kirishima backed up the short hero who deep down did not want him near him. "I say we go find Bakugou and just ask him ourselves!"

Izuku did his best not to glare at the bastar- Swell guy who had a logical plan. But he made one grave error, misjudging that Kacchan would be so easily found. "You know what, Red Riot! I say go for it! You guys gather up a gang and-"

"Wait, red what?" He wasn't sure what he heard, but it sounded cool as sh!t.

"Ahah, nothing, nothing. You guys just go find Bakugou!" Deku chuckled uneasily, glad it worked well enough. "I've got to check Headquarter- I m-mean my dorm room for... stuff."

"Huh, well alright! We'll get Bakugou! Come on guys!" He grabbed Kiba before he could escape. "Dog-kun! Your amazing senses will help us find him faster!"

"I'm not a damn dog! Hinata, help!"

"G-Guys!" Hinata ran after them, skidding to a stop to see Todoroki going in the opposite direction. "You're not going to hel-"

"Not my problem." And around the corner he went.

She rolled her eyes and blushed, taking off to go catch up with the two K's. "W-Wait for me!"

"Thank you guys!" Deku waved them off, seeing two Ninja's from his friend's realm having come to their aid. Which reminded him, "Find Kura- I mean Naruto! Find him while you're at it, please!"

"Will d-do, Izuku-kun!" Hinata assured him with a smile back.

' _We'll see.'_ He hated sending them off on a wild-goose chase but it had to be done. With the innocent out of the way, he could come up with a real mission after assessing the damage.

Upon walking inside, he saw the extent was great. So much so that Susanoo could barely stand it. He was in fact sitting on a pile of the rubble (his chair at his desk), and surveying the damage. Their beds were wrecked which he saw as a sea of broken glass all over the floor. Bodies were blurred out except for the one in the center of it all. This was the lead man for all the hero's gadgets here in this city. Which was his favorite drawing pencil. He ran to it and crashed to his knees, picking up the broken thing that still had some life in it for a little while.

"LedBic-sama!" He cried out in woe over the man dressed in the last suit he'd ever wear. It was green like the cracked casing. "Why were you even out here?!" He'd put him in a special place before he left with Bakugou's final desi- "Did he find it?!"

His tech guy coughed, nodding weakly. ' _I tried, Deku-san. *coughs up blood tragically* I-I'm… I'm sorry.'_

"Don't be! You did your best, my friend." The tears were really because they had so many journeys together from his first rough sketch and power test for his suit.

' _Hah, guess I won't be seeing *coughs* you are around for a while.'_

Deku shook his head, weeping for the good soul lost over nothing. ' _I'll avenge you-'_

' _No you won't.'_ LedBic teared up too, smiling through the fading light. ' _I've known you.. *more bloody coughs* for years.'_ He then gripped onto the hero's arms and said with his last breath, ' _Go. Save him before they find out he did this… with the demon's help.'_

"Naruto was here too?!"

Sasuke balled up his fist at his desk, finally having enough of this nonsense. "Izu-"

"Did you hear that, Susanoo?! Naruto wa-"

"Of course he was, Izuku. And do you want to know how I know that without talking to a damn pencil?" He grabbed the paper off his desk and stood up, voice void of happiness and completely monotone. "They both signed their names on a paper and told us where to find them." He let it fall and float over to his confused friend who still wanted to be in this make-believe world.

"Why? Are they holding someone ransom?" Deku picked it up, excitement growing at the threat on the paper. "Meet us at the back of the football field or we'll make you, sh!- Kacchan wrote this!"

Sasuke shook his head, patience thinning. "I'm calling the guard."

"But Red Riot said he was busy-"

"Then I'll call the police!"

"What for? We can handle this!" Deku stood up, taking LedBic-sama to rest with his lab-assistant brethren on the floor by the desk. ' _You should be with your crew.'_

"No we can't, Izu! Stop it!" He grabbed his friend for dear life and jerked him a bit to snap out of it. "Will you please stop and embrace reality for a second! All of our work that we've saved in our entire lives… is gone! Just look!" In case he couldn't, he showed him himself. "There's a reason they want us to meet them." He pointed to his missing bin under his desk that held all of his organized folders from the years back when he'd first started. "They took all of our art work!"

The shorter teen approached his own area and came to find his safe was cracked open. Memories were gone but not lost. "I'm sure they didn't destroy them so… it's okay! We'll devise a plan and get our detrimental data back before they use it to-... Susanoo?" He questioned his companion leaving the room, vision shifting from the poncho to the school uniform shirt. "Sasuke?"

"I'm done, Izu." He held up his cell at the door, back to his roommate. "I'm going to call the office and get someone down here to handle it for us-"

"But we can do it ourselves! They're just upset about this because they don't understand!" He found the pieces of the comic drawn for Ground Zero all over the floor along with a whole piece of the one scripted for the demon. He picked both of them up to show his friend that was losing hope. "Look! They've seen their files! Kurama's shouldn't even be in here but we can work that out in the story later with some filler moments and-"

"Izu-"

"It'll make sense, don't worry. Two filler episodes at best because I kind of want to explain why Kacchan would ever work with another villain! Want to know why?!"

"Izuku, stop-"

"Because they are just alike!" Deku shouted his eureka moment joyously. "Kurama's a demon but he's clearly misunderstood and so is Ground Zero! They're both-"

"Stop!" Sasuke has never raised his voice this loud before so when he did, he'd just snapped. He turned around and lost it in the shocked teen's face. "Will you stop being such an annoying fucking nerd for five seconds! This is not an anime or an action movie! We're eighteen years old and only one of us has the common sense to remember that half the time!"

The boy with the freckles, heard every single word. 'Annoying fucking nerd' was the one that stuck the most and broke him down. His sensors stopped and his joyous world was diminishing slowly as the one person he shared it with… was- He didn't know what to say. No comparison came to his mind. He just kind of stood there letting the pieces of paper fall out of his hands.

It only hit Sasuke what he'd said so poorly once something disheartening fell from his friend's eyes. "Izuku, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not."

Sasuke didn't know his friend could sound so… not himself. He looked like he'd gone hollow in parallel to someone losing their chakara in his world. It was too late to play pretend now though but that wasn't the problem. "Izuku, look at me. I really didn't mean to say that-"

"But you did." And if that's how he felt then so be it. "You won't be the last either because... I know I can go overboard! I know I have a toxic case of optimistic day dreams and I'm not really sorry for that." He finally looked up, humor just gone. "The only thing I regret is… bothering you of all people with it apparently." He then slipped past the raven not to cry but to reflect. "I'll sit this out and let you call the dean if that'll make you happy."

Sasuke frowned at his cohort walking off with his head down. "Izuku, I- Look, we'll talk about it when we get some help over here, okay?! I promise I didn't mean any of that!" He tried calling out to him but his buddy wasn't hearing it. The muscular boy scout just kept walking. ' _He'll be fine.'_ He bet his friend was just going off to cool down. He surely didn't take him seriously. The raven found himself unable to focus on that phone call the more he thought about it and soon, he was running off after the idiot to make sure he was okay instead.

_The Capture:_

"This is the most comfortable shit I've ever worn." Katsuki stood on a boulder with his bootleg mask and cut leather gloves making him feel awesome. The only other things he could get for this cosplay outfit were all black cargo pants, top, and boots. They didn't have red suspenders so he had to get orange. Making a cross with them was easy enough and he liked the pop in the color. "It's better than wearing a dress, huh, Whiskers?"

"Sure." Naruto hung out under a tree in a bright orange silk bathrobe, wearing nothing but boxers underneath. His sandals were black like the bandanna tied around his head to sort of try to get a ninja look of his own. He had his arms crossed with his head down too, looking to the box of art before him. He felt guilty but at the same time… pissed. He'd read a lot more than he should have, or maybe not.

"Don't get down, Whiskers! You'll cheer up when those nerds get here and we destroy their shit!" He stepped up higher with his arms out, hands in claw formation to the sky while he laughed like a maniac. "Ahahahaha! Where are you, Deku?! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

The darker blond winced and then sighed, eyes shifting at the approach of a gloomy teenager. ' _Huh, he's alone…?'_

"FINALLY!" Katsuki then pulled out a match box. "Ready to say my name now, Deku?!"

"Okay guys, look. I don't want to fi- fi- fi-fi-!" Izuku's brain simply broke. No, it shattered into a heart. What he'd just gazed upon was his gorgeous villain come to life before his eyes on high with the sun behind him looking like a sinful day dream. He fell to his knees once more, not for fear or sadness, but for love and adoration that was all for the man with the fuse above him. He brought his world back full circle… and then it didn't because he saw his friend's things out of the corner of his eyes. He had to real it back into reality for his sake and grow up a bit. "Bakugou…" His foe's grin at his name was stunning so he said it again, "Bakugou, you can do whatever you want to me." Literally anything. "But please let Sasuke's things go. He has nothing to do with this."

The demon rose forth next, giving the shorter male a view of a lifetime and clear sight of why Sasuke drew him so sultry. He'd carelessly put a bare leg up on the Uchiha's box and grinned. "Whose Sasuke…, Deku? I'm here for Susanoo. So where is the 'lone' Ninja?" He ignored how his roommate laughed darkly when he joined in on this. "He's got a demon to face."

  
  



	5. Our Love Triumphs

_ The Last Minute Save: _

' _ What the hell is going on?'  _ Sasuke was around the corner, eyes wide to the sight of his demon fox come to life almost and looking sinfully sexy beyond all comprehension. Even Bakugou looked great in his cosplay. His design, if that was it, was not bad at all. ' _ Why are they going this far?!'  _ He forgot about his things quickly as a result, especially when they actually tied up his friend to a tree with plain rope this time at least. What tickled him was how Deku just let them do it and none of them noticed how he was practically turning into that perverted kid that lived down the way. ' _ Your Mineta is showing, Izu.' _

"Is that too tight, freckles?" Katsuki asked with a snarl of delight.

Deku wriggled some and nodded with a wince. ' _ God, yes!'  _ It was just right, is what he meant in his head. On the outside he tried to play it off by grumbling over it. "Y-Yeah."

"Then good!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his loud roommate, checking the rope around the tree. "You should be fine. It won't cut off your circulation."

"But I can make it do so!"

' _ I bet you could.'  _ Deku growled right back when his villain got in his face threateningly so but not enough. He then flicked his tongue over his own lips and scanned his comic book husband up and down like the fine dish of evil that he was.

Katsuki doubled back at that borderline sexy and dominant expression sent his way. "What the fuck?" His question was uttered so low and in shock that the darker blond didn't hear a word. He actually felt like he had to cover his chest from the short seme. The searing blush on his face seemed to excite their captive. He'd never had anyone look at him like this before without fear of him punching their lights out. This boy scout though… he made him feel weird and that's not something many can do. The only way to fix this logically is to punch the nerd should he not stop. "Quit. Looking. At. Me. Or. DIE!"

"You say that but you never fall through." Deku had all his butterflies in one basket, finding his moment of confession was here and now. He was going to break his code to give his love a long and heartfelt monologue that wasn't for chapters later but here it was. "Bakugou, I always lov-"

"Hey!"

"SASUKE!" He screamed at his friend's interruption that always came at the best parts.

The raven smiled apologetically and waved on his walk over. "Sorry. He looked like he was going to punch you so I thought you could use some help."

"Help?" Naruto came from around the tree in his own livid manner. What he didn't get was why Katsuki was looking a bit dazed like he'd heard or was about to hear something beyond odd. He put him off to deal with his wanna be hero, picking up a match from the box near the bin and lighting it. "So you've finally shown up, Susanoo! Isn't that a bit out of character for you? Don't you always appear at the right time and place for some reason?"

Sasuke, when he thought about it and looked around, nodded. "Sort of…, but it's usually as Sasuke."

"Are you sure? Because apparently I'm a nine-tail demon called Kurama! And you are Susanoo, liar of the Northern Leaf Village!" He grinned at the raven who looked peeved and flustered because he'd baited him to be so.

Could anyone blame him? His blond was an absolute hellish lust boat of there, making it hard to focus. "It's Eastern actually. The Northern side is-"

"Under a curse. I know." The fox demon grinned with his evil cohort that finally got his head back in the game and reclaimed his rock to be above everyone. Naruto then put a foot back up on the comics and flashed that sexy leg of his by accident once more. He surprised the raven further by saying, "Sorry about that."

Deku's jaw dropped as his nerd energy started to revive itself because of the scene going on between the Ninja and the Demon that truly did know too much. He had more knowledge than he did which meant… their villains know their stories... and memorized it! He gasped, unable to cup his face so he squirmed more and screamed inside. "You guys read our comics! And you came back for me!"

"Manga, but… of course. I can be a pain too. What friends aren't annoying to each other though?" Sasuke smiled fully this time, keeping his eyes locked with his enem- classmate- demon- Everything was getting mixed up now. He still tried to hide his blush from the fact his blond dream had read his work and noted everything by the looks of it.

His energetic friend had to make it worse. "Annoying is right but look, they read our stuff! That means you guys liked it righ- Orr you didn't like it?" His tone switched at the immediate glares his way that made him shrink some more. "Why n-not?"

"Why not?! I'm depicted as a monster!" Naruto emphasized with a point to the box. He was a hair length away from dropping that match. "I've cursed villages, massacred thousands, and-"

"Actually the thousands plus that you killed were a militia group."

"I know that!"

"But you don't know why." Sasuke provided some insight to stop the blond from getting worked up over nothing. "You slaughtered those men near the end of the book because they'd… spoiler alert-"

"Don't tell me!" Deku shook his head frantically. "Someone cover my ears!" He really didn't want to know. He didn't even want to see so he shut his eyes.

Naruto nodded to Katsuki to come shield the nerd.

He did so in a fit of curses under his breath. "Why do I have to f$#$ing cover this perverted little sh!t? He's just going to c!m in his pants over it and…" He grumbled on, blushing like mad when he touched Deku's handsome face. ' _ He's not handsome. He's a whole one ounce of stupid.'  _ That same stupid was about to confess something earlier that got his heart caught in his throat. He cursed ten times more when thinking about it.

"Alright, Susanoo, explain."

Sasuke frowned a bit at how his blond crush said the name with so much hate. It was a pure misunderstanding though so he had to clear this up. "Naruto, I think I should tell you something else fir-"

"Wait, call me Kurama, please! I encourage you." The blond's tone was laced in sarcasm as he popped a squat on the raven's things, blowing that match out for now. "I want to hear this in how you see me."

He asked for it.

Sasuke got into character by taking off his tie and wrapping it around his head.

"What are you doing? You're not a ninja. You dress more like a Samurai."

"For the first season, I do, but near the end…" Sasuke took a deep breath with his hands together near his lips and then exhaled slowly. "...I am buried as a Ninja, which is what I've always been deep down inside."

"What do you mea- Buried?"

The raven nodded, stepping into his moments before death. "I betrayed my Samurai code. It does not smile upon those who like to work in shadows even it benefits the war greatly. So you can imagine the reactions of the elders when I told them that I wished to take you, a demon, an unholy spawn that abolishes all light, as my wife." He held out his hand to the confused blond who'd only read the incomplete arch of the first season, which was an introduction to the real story.

"Your wife?!"

"Whiskers and a Chicken? Chicken Whiskers." Katsuki laughed to himself, grinning at that glare from his annoyed roommate.

"Yes, Kurama. I want to marry you. The first chapter of our lives showed us meeting, and the next showed your crimes. What you don't know is why I'm not there towards the end and why you're going on a seemingly pointless rampage." Sasuke just kept piling on confusion to his crush but he was ready to reveal his long awaited tale. He had to shift to his knees to do so, hands on his lap properly. "Kurama, our last meeting place was at my estate where we kissed for the first time."

"Did you lay an egg afterwards?"

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed, warning his rude cohort for the last time. "And yeah, I read that. You disappeared on me then. The next day I'm rampaging against the elders with no proper context and-" It dawned on him at that moment what the raven was implying.

Sasuke smiled at the fox who figured it out. "It was foolish, I know, but I wanted to show the elders that I still had some honor in me to tell them the truth. I renounced my right as Samurai to be with you because I love you… Naruto," he said with a relieved air to the shocked fox demon. He then stressed a bit. "I'm sorry I never got to write the final chapters to the first arc because I needed to flesh out the beginning a bit more so the emotions were felt. The ending would have shown you at our place, wounded from battle and refusing to give up. There would have also been flashback scenes to show where you were forced to watch them kill me, my final words to you, and you're awakening of your true powers as a full fledged demon to avenge me."

The blond denied any tears over that depressing story line. "Why would you kill yourself off? You're the main character!"

"It's an anime. I'll be back." He nodded affirmatively. "And you'll be the reason, making me the demon this time in need of rescuing. Our likeness was forever in the fact that we both can't stand being alone, so you will find a way to reach me in that aspect and… well, that'll be our journey."

"But you still drew him as a demon!" Katsuki reminded the blond getting all sentimental over this crap. He had to because his short stuff had now opened his eyes and was ogling him again.

"I did." Sasuke admitted wholeheartedly, hand to his chest where a sword once ran through it while he was bound in chains. "I made Naruto a demon because he has moments where he lies to himself. He doesn't seek help when needed but he's willing to give it up for others. You look discouraged every day as time goes when no one helps you back but Bakugou. Also, Bakugou is another reason in itself. I can see him corrupting you."

"I sure f$#$ing would!"

Naruto shook his head, getting up off the comics to cross his arms at the raven. "So that's the truth, huh? I'm not some actual monster in your eyes? I'm just misunderstood and in need of saving."

Sasuke nodded, not off the hook just yet.

"Plus you're in love with me?" He grinned at how flushed the raven got before he bowed as his answer. "Interesting."

' _ Interesting?!'  _ That's not a normal response and Sasuke was all too worried to see what it meant.

"Screw you! This crap is still hardly forgivable. I say we burn it all anyway!" Katsuki let go of the pouting nerd to retrieve the matches. "No one kills off my mother in a freaking comic book!"

"She's not actually dead is she?" Naruto switched teams, hoping the young man tied, had some loophole or surprise in his story too.

Deku shook his head. "Nah, she's dead."

"Izu!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in panic stricken unison.

Katsuki only ignited more, specifically that match did off of his sharp teeth. "I'm going to light that tree on fire next!"

"No you're not! Bakugou, stop this!" He went after his roommate just to freeze because the muscular boy scout had something else to say.

"It's okay, guys! He can burn it. I'll be alright."

"But Izu, you spent years on that!" Sasuke got up to his feet too, ready to help stop the mad man on the rock.

"Yeah, and I'll spend a couple more. That's the best thing about being an artist. Drawing! I'll have fun doing it all over again with even better detail than before and-"

"Shut up, Deku! You're going to cry and beg me like you should!" Katsuki caused a whole scene up there all by himself, getting more and more pissed off with how he phased his prey none.

The smaller nerd denied him this for sincere reasons. "Bakugou, I understand how you're feeling but… I won't give in. I can't. You should know though that I wrote her death in there not to upset you, but because that's the only way you'd ever become a villain in my eyes. You'd have to lose someone you loved... Just like me."

"Was that a spoiler?!" Sasuke snapped at his friend who slowly turned his head to him with his eyes narrowed.

"It isn't anymore!"

"Why would you do that?!" The raven gripped his hair in a rage, making his crush just snicker at him.

"Because I still heard everything you said to Naruto! You are not killing yourself off and leaving me with the only happy ending! I am getting a tragic story too and even better!" Deku was set in that so much that he actually ended up saving his things. "I'll become the very essence of what I sought to destroy after the hero faction kills Bakugou for his crimes. With my lost faith, I'll become the epitome of evil! All will fear me! Hero's corpses will pave the ground I walk on until you're brought back to kill me!"

"No!" Oh the spoilers were already killing him and amusing his fox all at once.

"YES! Everyone will know I love Ground Zero, especially Red Riot!" Deku's deranged villain persona was far from threatening in appearance wise because it's him, so it's kind of cute. The only time he would be remotely scary, is in his drawn out acts of terror. "To do this, I will force cities to build monuments in Bakugou's likeness in order for them to appease me or suffer my wrath! No one will be safe from my reign of terror. The chilling screams will be endless!"

"..." Everyone else was gawking while Bakugou hit that level of red with steam coming out of his ears. That bloody nerd had a berserk streak just like him and was quite attractive with it. "Well I would never be yours anyway even if you did turn into some psychotic, hot a$$ villain! Now shut up and suffer my rejection with the burning of your sh!t!"

He got ready to set this b!tch ablaze by jumping behind the rock to gather all of his nerd's things in a bag. He then brought it out to the front and set it there. With the match held up, he prepared to drop it inside but…. everyone was looking at him like he'd already burned it or something. He pushed their stupid faces out of his mind to address his shocked nerd. "Get ready to cry like a b!tch you handsome f$ck!"

Naruto covered his mouth and just shook his head, laughing so hard that it got his roommate to react in a fit.

"What the hell is so funny, Whiskers?!"

"You!" He gave the crazy fool a hint by pointing with a thumb to the blushing young man at the tree. "I didn't know you thought Izu was hot and handsome."

"I never said-"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I said…" Katsuki took a minute to think back with a roll of his eyes, prepared to blast this darker blond for not hearing him well. ' _ So, I rejected freckle's love, called him a hot a$$ villa-'  _ His brain skipped like a record and then went through a rewind. ' _ So, I rejected his affection and crushed his hopes and dreams. Then I told that handsome f$ck to get wrecke-'  _ He broke again and started looking up and around for a none 'Deku boarded train of thoughts'. That fuse got hot in his hand then so he had to blow it out with a slew of curses and a shade of red. He then gave out the death stares to all the eyes on him. "What the hell are you idiots looking at?!"

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_He Never Drunk His Milkshake:_

Months after.

' _I bet you're wondering what happened. Did he destroy the files and erase all we know? Was Ground Zero struck down before he could? Did I fall from grace after?'_ Deku inked over the outline on a napkin where his hero self was up on another perch with the birds flying by. He had other drawn out panels to edit too, going in order. ' _Here I stand over our great city to prove to you none of those things happened. The only thing that was destroyed that day was a barrier between villain and hero. The end to the blindfold over the gray area that is good and evil. What unveiled it, you ask? Isn't it not obvious?'_

On the next napkin outlined a shadow coming up behind him. The third cloth shows his hero persona turning to this figure that reveals itself to be Ground Zero himself, not in binds but not out of trouble. He was still paying for his crimes with community services and restricted privileges. The hero smiles at the grumpy villain and holds a hand out to him. ' _You're late,'_ Deku says in his head as he goes over the words in the text bubble.

' _If I'm late, I'm pushing you off this building.'_ That explosive madman had not lost his edge at all.

' _I'd like to see you try.'_ Their flirting on these napkins did not let up. He was pulling his boyfriend's hand to get him into a loving, playful embrace. No, your eyes do not deceive you. ' _From the events long ago, sparked an interest in both of us.'_ He drew himself holding his taller villain close, not minding looking up to him at all. He heightened the gazes in their eyes to show how he was in complete love with this aggressive uke. And his lover cared for him just as much.

Though the city was being rebuilt in the background, something had already been formed. A bond in the likes of one his Ninja friend had informed him of before his 'unknown' in comic-verse, passing. It was something unbreakable and everlasting like an eternal flame.

Deku moved to the final and seventh panel where he defined them kissing over a blush that came straight from his heart. ' _As we share our one of many passionate embraces with the sun rising behind us like a bright beacon of hope for our love to last, I reach for my pocket and-'_

"What the hell are you doing, Izuku? I walk away for one minute and you've already drawn something!" Bakugou scared the nerd at the table of their favorite little eatery they'd been coming to lately at the end of class. He set down their shakes with minor aggression, a hand on his hip and a brow twitching. "You promised you wouldn't do this while we're out unless I get to watch!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan! I got an idea for the new arch and I had to put it somewhere!" Izu bundled them all up and held the precious things close. He hadn't had time to draw lately due to having fun in the real world for a while. That was all thanks to his boyfriend that shoved into the seat beside him. He reminded this hero to stop and take off the cape from time to time and enjoy being himself.

"Let me see it or die." And he also supported him when he put back on the cape.

"Why are those always the only two options?" Deku chuckled and handed them over. He didn't mind sharing his work with him at all lately. He even picked up his milkshake to slurp in anticipation as the lighter blond looked over the scenes. When Kacchan saw them kissing, that tint of pink was what he was aiming for. "You like it?!"

Katsuki didn't rip it up or grip it like he wanted to. He resisted his urges to be a mindful boyfriend. He also cursed himself inside for going out with him. ' _Why did I say yes to this f$#$ing nerd?!'_ He constantly forgot that he threatened this muscular boy scout to date him or die. There have been a lot of death threats lately since this was his first boyfriend and he didn't want to lose him. Todoroki had started playing guard dog all over this short stack too, forcing him to act. He knew Izu only liked him but he wasn't sure how long that would last even if he didn't burn his stuff. It took them a while to get together as a result of his denial while Whiskers and Chicken came around to each other easier.

He'd still claim they were the best couple. He looked over the fine work done literally on flimsy napkins and decided then to take a billion pictures of them. "Bet that Chicken can't do this!"

Deku accepted that long pause and random spout of words, as a yes. His boyfriend loved it. He so slumped against the aggressively texting teen and felt all warm inside just by being able to do so now. ' _I win, Red Riot. I WIN! He's mine!'_

A dark arch is still a very high possibility.

' _The hell is he laughing about?'_ Kacchan even limited his cursing for this happy little seme. Though it pained him at first, seeing Izu get all elated when he used a different choice of words, numbed that discomfort. He put down his phone to do another thing that sort of helped him deal with his promise of not swearing too much.

Teasing.

He cupped his freckle nerd's face and took him from his cold beverage like desert to get a taste of what he ordered. He always crushed their lips together though and locked his fingers in fluffy hair. His short stack would then tense and get lost in it, giving him his vanilla coated tongue and holding him back just as eagerly. He loved the chill quickly warming up between them as he submitted to this perverted little nerd's tongue wanting to swirl around his own. He severed their kiss at that point with a flick of that muscle over his shocked boyfriend's cheek. "Don't draw without me around again."

"I did it yesterday though! The day before that, early this morning, around the time before you called and again afterwards!" Deku listed every offence he could think of to be punished. He rose out of his seat to get closer to his boyfriend who just laughed the whole time and tried to hold him back. He was eventually silenced with a digit to his lips though. Then that index slipped down his chin to his neck and tie where he encircled it with more fingers.

"Well you just pissed me off then, Deku." Bakugou stood up and pulled the excited hero out of the booth. "Ready to make up for it?" He asked with a grin that while sinister looking was anything but.

"It is my duty as a hero to pay for all of my crimes. I willingingly give myself to the greater good for all that Academia stands for-"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. We'll see how brave you are in a minute." Katsuki slipped out a condom, mumbling to himself in thought, ' _I think I got one in his size finally.'_

The hero was only encouraged by those playful words. "My courage is unbridled!" He paid for their shakes and then picked up his villain caught off guard. "So I accept your challenge!"

"What the h-hell, Izu!" He clung onto the speeding brat that left the place in a hurry.

"Oh, sorry!" He misled himself into thinking his boyfriend was upset because they departed abruptly. So, he stopped and jogged back to apologize to the waiter and customers for the loudness. "Thank you all for the milkshakes and sorry for causing a scene!"

Katsuki grumbled because of the giggles and smiles at them. It was too funny to see a taller man be carried so easily like the fuming uke he was. "If you don't get us out of here!"

"Ah, okay! Sorry." He kissed his explosive boyfriend on the cheek apologetically and made the situation worse.

' _I'm going to ride this damn nerd so hard that he'll forget his own origin story!'_ His unholy, criminal threats were fulfilled.

_In The Afternoon Stories:_

"Okay, I gave it some thought. How's this?" Naruto dropped down to the raven's bed in his bathrobes and placed a hand over his forehead dramatically. He then looked heartbroken to the ceiling. "I can do this pose and have that one painful tear come out the side."

"Why is it painful?" A lot has happened over the past month. He and his blond for instance were now together and working out things like communication. They were getting so good with it that he didn't have to bother Deku for advice too often. When he really needed it though, he had to have his best friend help him out. No one else could free him from that writer's block. He didn't have one of those now but he was just going over the big reveal after the first issue was done. His character was brought back but now there was a new danger in the mix. "Are you not excited to be carrying?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto blushed at his very imaginative boyfriend he couldn't believe he got along with so well. There was nothing they had trouble with discussing between them. Losing his privileges was also not a problem at all anymore. He had the raven to distract him with his stories. Right now, Kurama had a big dilemma growing in his belly that was taking up a lot of thinking time. "It's just this is still not a good situation to be in at the moment! You're a demon now being misguided by Orochimaru, remember? Which I don't understand by the way. He is a brilliant medical teacher!"

"Naruto, there's no way he can remember all that without taking a breath unless he practices on helpless victims when he goes home." Sasuke outlined the snake man that could wrap his prey with his tail and or inject mind controlling venom into their veins via bite. He came up with this new villain when he'd picked his blond up from class one day and met the scary man. "He's almost as suspicious as your grandmother."

"Really?! Just because she takes care of herself, doesn't mean she's a witch."

Sasuke chuckled and disagreed with a playful smile back. "To you it doesn't." He spun around then when his boyfriend eased up off the bed and came over to him, sitting frontal on his lap. The chair squeaked but it held them. He wrapped his arms around his demon fox and smiled up at him. "Or do you wish to persuade me otherwise again?"

"Well it clearly didn't work the first time, bastard." He kissed the raven once, finding it easier and easier to do so the longer they spent time together. "Mmm! I'm hungry now."

"Is that the cravings already?"

"Oh my go- Shut up!" Naruto chuckled and pinched the raven's cheek. "You're the one over here eating doritos!" He motioned to the artist's desk where the bag indeed was and half eaten. He'd warned his boyfriend not to fall into one of those weird writer quirks where they have a signature habit. The raven did so anyway just to annoy him and now it was real. "All I got when I kissed you was cool ranch!"

"Want some then?" He picked up the bag and handed it to him with a shake. "Get one though."

"Why just one?" The blond frowned and took out the one chip, popping it in and chewing.

"Because this isn't good for the baby- I'm sorry!" Sasuke grinned and took that harsher pull of his cheek before the blond calmed down against him. "I actually meant that we're going to go out to eat later with Izu and Bakugou."

"We are? That's not what Bakugou sent me a while ago." He rolled his eyes at the memory of the pictures he got that were all to boast Kacchan's boyfriend up. The blond did not participate in that nonsense. "He said he was done for the day."

"Hm, Izu hasn't said otherwise yet though."

Concerned, both of them went for their phones. Sasuke had to lose Naruto off his lap but that was alright to check on their friends.

"See, he said he was tired." He revealed to the artist the text, standing beside him. "Of course this is after he showed off Midoriya's seven drawings on some napkins… by sending one hundred messages."

"Of course." The raven laughed softly and shook his head. "Let me text my friend then."

Naruto waited and sat on the corner of the desk a bit, mentally already fed up with his explosive roommate. He knows he cares about him though. "They might have turned in together or something and forgot."

"Maybe." He waited for his friend's reply to confirm this and instead he got a picture of the two cuddling. The tagline at the bottom was that they were going to spend the day inside together. He showed his boyfriend the cute image of Katsuki curled up against the smaller male with his mouth agape. "Deku looks like he hasn't slept in hours so he definitely won't be joini-"

"They're in my bed!" Naruto snatched the phone up and nearly lost his mind. "Bakugou!"

Deku sent another picture of his boyfriend then smiling for some reason in his sleep. The message below was,

'He's so cute! Look, he's having a good dream!'

Sasuke calmed his boyfriend down with hugs. They'll go over and handle it together without a fuss like they both believed in. "I'm sure Izuku doesn't know that's your bed."

"I find that hard to believe since you guys come over a lot!"

The shorter artist then revealed the truth by sending a text asking the raven not to tell Naruto.

Containing the fox demon was not possible then. "Hey, it's going to be oka-"

"I'm going to curse them!"

"Curse?" Sasuke paused at that and arched a brow, intrigued by the blond grabbing a pen and pencil and then shoving it against him.

"Curse them for me. Do it! I don't care whatever the dumb reason will be that they are without their powers for a week, just do it!"

"This will only affect Izu though."

"Will it?" Naruto laughed wickedly, rubbing his hands together as his boyfriend finally came around to see how this would work.

He leaned back in his seat with a digit to his chin, pondering. "He does love his powers. It's what he's always wanted."

"Yes!"

"Which will make him distraught without them and drive Bakugou crazy."

"YES!"

"You are evil and sinfully beautiful." Sasuke kissed this crazy blond man full on endearingly. "I'll draw it out if you give me the scene."

That warmth hit Naruto hard and got him to cough in order to recover from that loving peck accompanied by a compliment. ' _Bastard!'_ He damned him but his heart swooned. He then tried to get his head back around right to focus. "Erhm! Okay, so since they're sleeping, we'll do this at night!"

"We?" He pulled out a fresh sheet from his art book and sat down, brow raised.

"Well I can't cross into their dimension by myself!" Naruto crossed his arms, standing up to walk around and think. "My tails only allow me to jump into the ones established in our world. Unless… you magically give me an extra one as a perk or something for having your kid." He leaned over the raven's shoulder, grinning at his smirk. "Is that a yes?"

"No. You're already strong as you are. I'll just have to help you get across to their world since I'm corrupted anyway."

"But why? You want to kill me." He frowned at the chuckling raven that made everyday a fun activity for him if he wasn't helping him out with school work. "That's not funny! I really thought you were going to take my head off when we met again."

"I didn't though because I love you. Now focus. I'm thinking you go out one night to a town and we meet there. I'm also on a mission looking for someone Orochimaru wants so it should flow right."

Naruto nodded, glowing a red still and kissing his boyfriend on his shoulder. He hugged around him tighter and rocked there, thinking about it. "Alright, so we get into an altercation of sorts with me chasing you down."

"Precisely but, you have to set the mood first. You can't just jump into the next scene, Kurama." He booped the fox on the nose for getting so impatient.

"Aww, fine! How about this?" Naruto let him go to walk back to the door, hands on his hips. "We'll say I went out for the night hour that is scarce of all shine. Only the dense, storm ready clouds of warning coated the canvas above. The once bright moon is even hidden by the ominous weather. I go out anyway because being a creature of hell, this is a sunny day for me and I am in need of a good meal regardless."

The raven turned around then with the most smitten expression ever.

"Because the air has merged with ice, this drives me to seek warmth. I take one of your darker robes and dawn it to poorly mock the feeling of your embrace." Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and saw everything up to the moment he left his lover's home. "With this, I departed through the thick forest I once trekked at Susanoo's side. I think of him the entire time as I- Sasuke? Why are you crying?"

If only Izuku could have seen this. He'd tell him that's how it feels.

Like having a best friend, a lover is a near equal, emotional experience. He'd dreamed of dating the blond too but he never thought it would be like this. He was so proud of the fox and how he adapted so well to his world like he always belonged. "I-I'm good."

No he wasn't.

Everything was ten times better.

_Ending it on this until I come back and expand upon._

  
  



End file.
